Sonic X: Fanon
This is the 20th episode of Sonic X: Fanon and Crossover Plants Vs. Zombies Heroic Cruise Blues Plot: The Heroes goes on a Cruise to the glaciers, but Sonic was so uneasy about this, due to his fear of the water, he is trying many methods to get out of the cruise. Meanwhile the Elemental Force, now with Glacier Ice in charge & with their own Elemental Base in the glaciers, building their own Elemental Attack Ships to ambush the heroes at the glaciers once they arrive. How will Sonic put his fears aside to stop them? Transcript (The scene starts in the middle of the ocean, where a single elemental lifeboat is seen, which is actually belonging to the Elementals who are rowing to try & find the sunken air ship.) Blaze Fire: I can't believe this! We got shot down by that X-Tornado, plus we've had enough of their broken down buckets! Rocky Road Earth: Me almost smash heroes' metal bugs out of the sky. I did bad. Glacier Ice: Until they return for vengeance, I will be in charge of the Elementals for now on! It's time for an elemental base of operations. Blaze Fire & Rocky Road Earth: Say what?! Glacier Ice: (as the Elemental Force approaches to a glacier with a metal hatch) Yes & this time we will be secluded from anyone that they won't be able to find us in the middle of the ocean. And this time I'm making sure you two dunderheads will do it right! (The Elemental Force jumps through the hatch opening to get inside the glacier, which it begins to move, in term that there's more to this glacier than meets the eye.) (At the Thorndyke mansion with Gulp carrying a lot of suitcases on his back to King Joseph's Airship.) SpongeBob: (narrating) We've all been worn out from searching the Chaos Emeralds & batlling the likes of Plankton, Dr. Eggman, A.R.E.S., Gatormill, Kankers, Vezon & so on. And Chris has his upcoming vacation from school, so Chris's father decided on all of us, including Chris's grandfather, Chuck, on a cruise for a special trip to see the frozen glaciers. Gulp: Why do I have to carry everything?! Vezok: (is seen with the Crossover Heroes, helping Gulp) Hey, your not the only one who had carried all of our stuff, we don't even have any possession, apart from Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon & the Mixels' Cubits of course. Hakann: Yeah, Now stop whining like a baby & help us with the packages. Jackson Piraka: Tell me again, why are we taking the airship instead of a cruise ship? King Joseph: It's much faster, if we take my airship. Ed: If only we had a sack of potatoes with us guys. Shuff: (grabbing the sack of Potatos) Ooh, those are mine, Ed! King Joseph: That's all of them, let's get going. (Looks at the fuel gauge and sees that he forgot to refuel it) Huh? No fuel left?! Darn it! I guess I forgot to fuel the ship. Rico Rahkshi: We told you to refuel before our last journey to the ancient castle. Eddy: Great! Now what?! Jackson Piraka: Now we will go the old fashion way instead? We don't want to scare the folks, thinking that were Eggman or GatorMill or even A.R.E.S. For that matter. King Joseph: Looks like we'll have to take the cruise ship. (At sea, The Heroes are on the ship) Twilight Sparkle: If my results are correct, we'll should be at the glaicers in 4 days. Sonic: 4 days?! Tails: You mean we're only a half way there? Patrick: I knew I was bad at counting, but I didn't know I was that bad. Eddy: Aw, come on. Cream: These yachts do go slow, do they? Lunk: Yeah, slower than me. SpongeBob: (lying on a beach chair) Yeah, at least we can all spend our quality time & best of all, get to know each other better! Isn't that really something? Patrick: (lying on another beach chair next to SpongeBob) You said it, pal. Sonic: Gimme a break will ya!? (Clutches King Joseph's horns while close to his face) Come on pal, I don't get to water. Can't you see I'm getting seasick here? King Joseph: Oh, nonsense Sonic. Jackson Piraka: (groans as he facepalms) Quit being a baby. Sonic: Please! I beg of ya! I'm going crazy! (Runs around the ship) Get me off of this thing!!! Footi: (petting Scorpio gently) Oh dear, I think Sonic needs some cheering up, don't you think? Hoogi: Yeah, he needs a hug. (Soon a shark submarine comes peeking out of the water and a zombie doctor is looking through the monitor and laughs, unaware of the same moving glacier, in term that it's actually a huge Iceberg Lair / Submarine, piloted by the 3 same Elemental villains from earlier.) Glacier Ice: (smiling evilly as he is closing in) Now, with my new Underwater Iceberg Lair, it's time to give this cruise, the cold shoulder. (The theme song plays) (Later that Night...) SpongeBob: (narrating) Later that night... (The group were inside the cruise ship hallways) Edd: Those seasick pills will help us calm down those upset stomachs, including Chuck's for that matter. Chuck: Now that ol'grandpa's feeling better, now we're gonna have a whole lot more fun. (Laughs, but then suddenly went back to sleep with Slumbo) Amy: Grandpa & Slumbo are sure enjoying themselves. Patrick: Yeah, I need a nap. Tails: Say, I know that we're relaxing & all, but what is there to do on this ship? Hakann: Yeah, what is there to do on this ship anyway? I'm bored out of my mind & feel like a trapped animal too. Pinkie Pie: There's lot of fun things to do on the ship. Like swimming, shuffle board & even sight seeing! Amy: Tails & Hakann are just being rude, don't pay any attention to them! Cream: That's right, don't forget that Chris's father let us borrow his yatch for the goodness of his heart. We should be thankful. SpongeBob: Exactly. So be greatful... Hakann: Are you kidding me, right? Amy: (goes in front of Tails & Hakann) Well? Tails: Ok, I'm grateful! Hakann: Fine, me too. I'm grateful if you get out of my face! Rico: Close enough. King Joseph: (Sorting his Plant Hero Cards) There we go. Chris: Hey, King Joseph. What are those? King Joseph: These are my Plant Hero Cards. They're names: Green Shadow! Solar Flare! Spudow! Chompzilla! Grass Knuckles! Wall-Knight! Citron! Rose! And finally, my favorite: Captain Combustible! Together, they are AGENTS OF L.E.A.F! Patrick: (is confused) I don't get it. Eddy: Seriously, what's with the weeds? Edd: My apologies, but I don't want another love mishap after I gave a flower to Sarah while I was I need a rush. Twilight Sparkle: And when the Everfree Forest has invaded Ponyville before because of Discord's Plunder Vines, long since his first defeat. Zaktan: And how are those suppose to help us against A.R.E.S. & Mecha Tech's army & his elemental force? We all have doubts about your plant imaginations far more than Sonic's fear of the water. Vezok: (as Sonic is seen speeding throughout the cruise ship) Yeah, never seen him so spooked about it & even I don't know what's up with him. Zorch: Besides, we can't even play cards. (Chuckles) King Joseph: Ah, But just watch. Come with me. (King Joseph leads the gang outside and King Joseph summons his heroes to come to life.) Plant Heroes: L.E.A.F Agents reporting for duty! Magnifo: Are you a magician, Joseph? Cause I need to learn these magic tricks of yours. Jackson Piraka: Joseph, are you absolutely sure this will work? King Joseph: Of course it will. Jackson Piraka: Well, if you sure if they can handle the missions, including ones of the elemental kind, namely the Elemental Force. But then we still have doubts about it, so they need to prove themselves in battle if they are willing to stay. King Joseph: Don't worry, you will soon be amazed when they fight. SpongeBob: I suppose so, but it's Sonic we're worried about. He feels like he's trapped. Twilight Sparkle: I understand what you mean, we'd be crazy too if we were him. Ed: (notices Sonic zooms by) There he goes! Cream: Here he comes again. (Sonic zooms back again) Tails: I've seen Sonic this stir crazy before, but I've never seen anything as bad as this! Zaktan: Neither have I. Eddy: That's it! (runs up to Sonic) Amy: Ok, It's time for a meeting. (Stops Sonic) Halt! Eddy: We need to talk! Sonic: About what? Amy: About you! Sonic: About you? Eddy: Yes you! Amy: We never seen such immature behaviour! We're on this ship for 10 more days & 10 more nights! Get use to it! (Sonic begins to panic a bit) Eddy: (slaps Sonic silly) Shut up Sonic! Get a hold of yourself, why don't Cha?! You're nothing like this! Amy: (as Sonic calms down) He's right. Be brave. And just remember, bravery is not the absence of fear, nobody wants to see their hero carrying on like a big crybaby. They want him to meet every challenge head on. Remember that, Sonic. Rico Rahkshi: Wow... Twilight Sparkle: Do you think they're getting through to him? Jackson Piraka: I think so. Eddy: So what are you waiting for, Sonic? Go out there & be brave for all of us! Amy: Now go forth hero & keep your head held high! (Sonic gets up & begins walking farther away from the group, but suddenly collapsed on the floor.) Amy: (is surprised as well as the group) He collapsed! I was too overwhelming! Eddy: (groans as he facepalms) Now what are we suppose to do? SpongeBob: Oh dear, I think Sonic needs help. (Goes up to Sonic with Patrick) Chris: Ok, I'll call dad. (Back outside) (Soon a helicopter came about & slowly lands on the cruise ship landing area) Sonic: Well, I'm off. It's been a real blast but I gotta split. See ya. Avak: Wait a minute! He's faking! Edd: (sighs) Oh, Sonic. Do you always have to find a way to sneak off like this? Sonic: Enjoy your bay day kids, catch you on the flip side. Patrick: (noticing what's inside the helicopter) Uh, Sonic? Sonic: (turns & notices this as well) Huh? (They all noticed a group of Elderly people then come out of the helicopter.) Captain Combustible: Okay, this is awkward. Vezok: Who are these people? Mr. Takana: (comes up behind them) Good morning. Nice day. Chris: Takana. What are you doing here? Who are all these people? Mr. Takana: These people are joining us from the Silver Star retirement home. It is Mr Thorndyke's home that you and your friends will learn from them. they will be your coaches you see. Edd: (As Sonic is comforted by the Elders) Coaches? Amy: But Mr. Takana. What will they coach us? Mr. Takana: On how to relax. You see they have all worked hard for many years, and now it the time has come for them to relax. They will teach how to as well. Edd: (is interested) An opprotunity on the education from the eldery seems very appealing. Green Shadow: No thanks, Mr Takana. We just want the helicopter to take Sonic home. Eddy: And besides, we've all gotten taken care of. Hakann: Yeah, it's not a problem. (Chuckles a bit) Mr. Takana: He will remain here. (Eddy & Hakann stopped smiling from Tanaka's serious tone) Hakann: What? Mr. Takana: Even a great warrior needs his rest. Costant battles does not only exhaust the body, but also the mind. The warrior must relax and rejuvinated, so when next he goes to battle he is mightier than before! Teslo: Well Sonic, you tried. (The Helicopter takes off) Sonic: Hey! Where you going?! What about me?! (Realised that the Helicopter already left) No. Wait! COME BACK!!! SpongeBob (Narrating) And so, from that afternoon on. Our new friends all taught us how to relax. Thok: (meditating on top of a ship's tallest mast) Elder Woman: Just look at that Tails, isn't that wonderful? Sometimes life goes on so fast that we never take time to appreciate the simple. Like blue sky and fluffy white clouds. (One of the clouds begins to resemble the X-Tornado, and Tails grows incredibly restless.) Tails: (Worries) Elder Man: (leading Joseph to many of the Eldery folks) So this is Ken, Joe, Ed, Dale... (Many introuduces later) King Joseph: (flared up in anger) ALRIGHT I GET IT!!! SpongeBob: (Narrating) King Joseph has been aquantied by so many elders he finally flare up. Same thing with Captain Combustible. (Elder people were trying to figure out Captain Combustible's name.) Elder Man: Trunk Man? Captain Combustible: No. Elder Woman: Super Stumpy? (Captain Combustible screams in anger as his flames flared up) King Joseph: Please don't call him that name. Ever. (Falls to ashes) Captain Combustible: Sorry. He's right, don't ever call me Stumpy. (Next we see Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi along with another Eldery Man, watching the rushing waters of the ocean.) Elder Man: You see, the ocean is very nice out here, do you agree? A lot of sea creatures are seen swimming around & who knows what we spot along the journey. Rico Rahkshi: Yeah, it feels so very nice. Don't you agree Jackson? (No response) Jackson? Jackson Piraka: (noticing the waters, beginning to remind him of someone he knows a long time) (sighs sadly) River... I miss you so much. Rico Rahkshi: (notices Jackson is getting a bit saddened) Oh boy. Maybe we should rest back inside. (About to leave with Jackson) Elder Man: (brings Jackson & Rico closer) Oh please stay, I insist. The beauty of the clear flowing waters of the ocean is so breathetaking. Jackson Piraka: Yeah... it feels very nice. Like River... (sighs sadly, while feeling so amazed at the same time) Rico Rahkshi: Uh okay? (Whispers) Please help me. SpongeBob: (narrating) Both Jackson & Rico were both stuck watching the oceans for a long time, while Jackson still remembers a long lost friend of hers, someone by the name of River, I believe that's her name. (We then see Cream and Cheese talking to an elderly woman.) Elder Woman: I understand you and your friends are from another planet, my, it's so fasinating. Cream: Yeah, we've only been here for a little while, but we like it. It has been so nice since we got here. Elder Woman: I'm glad, how lovely.. So you come from another planet, do you? Cream: Yes. SpongeBob: (Narrating) And so the lady asked Cream the same question over and over. (Sonic then tries to jump back to shore, but fails and lands in the water.) SpongeBob: (Narrating) Sonic was so bored, he tried to jump ship all the way to shore, but he missed 15 times. Eddy: (Watching Sonic) Wow, he gets further every time. Solar Flare: I'm started to get worried for him. Eddy: Well, at least I got the front row seat. Hey Double D, how far did he got that time? Edd: (calculating) I would say about over 30 miles. Ed: (watching as well while eating popcorn) Popcorn? Patrick: Ooh, thank you. (Begins pecking at the popcorn to eat it, like a chicken) Vezok: (groans) Great, he can't just sit still for one measly minute! Rainbow Dash: (sets Vezok on her back & flies after Sonic to fish him out) I think we know he had it coming. Flurr: Sorry Amy, maybe you can find someone else to play "Shuffleboard" with. Amy: That Sonic can't relax for one second! Oh, what's the use? I guess you're right, Flurr. Elder Man: (Laughs) Something tells me you got a thing for that Sonic fellow. Amy: What makes you say that, mister? Elder Man: I can tell just by looking at it. Amy: Is it that easy to see? Elder Man: Why, sure. It's obvious. Then again Sonic probably has that effect on all the girls. Amy: What girls are you talking about?! (Soon inside the Shark Submarine) Dr. Zomboss: Just look at them, minions. Having a grand time on the tour. (Sees the Plant Heroes) WHAT?! The plants are here?! Ooh, I hate them so much. (Zomboss then summons his Zombie Heroes: Super Brainz, The Smash, Impfinity, Rustbolt, Electric Boogaloo, Z-Mech, Neptuna, Professor Brainstorm, and Brain Freeze.) Dr. Zomboss: Now my loyal heroes of mine.. (Sees Super Brainz is distracted looking at himself in a mirror.) Super Brainz! Listen! Now as I was saying. We have a lovely brain buffet on that cruise ship, but it is protected by those meddeling plants. Now, go towards the ship, destroy the plants and claim what belongs to us. (The Zombie Heroes then set out after the cruise) Dr. Zomboss: Vengeance shall be mine. (Laughs until he hears a toaster pop) Oh! My Future Victory Flavored Pop Smart pastries are done. (However, something large bumps into the Shark Submarine that sends the sub spiraling, it is a huge IceBerg Lair / Submarine, piloted by Glacier Ice, Blaze Fire & Rocky Road Earth, who are deploying the Guard Bots to head after the Cruise Ship as well.) Glacier Ice: (to Dr. Zomboss) (is seen inside one of 3 shiny new base ships) Ahahahahaha! Out of the way, you gluttonous graveyard Goons! If anyone is getting vengeance against those heroes, it will be the Elemental Force! Dr. Zomboss: Augh! (Got splattered in the face by his own Pop Smart pastries) Who are you idiots to judge & ruin my future victory flavoured pop smart pastries! Glacier Ice: Do you really think this Giant Iceberg Lair / Submarine is just for show? I have seen the film before & we know how this will end here! Blaze Fire: (as a lot of Guard Bots are getting ready) Yeah, why don't you run back home to your graveyard mummies & let the professionals take care of the rest. (Sneezes from the cold) Achoo! Rocky Road Earth: We prepared shiny new Elemental bases in case Iceberg plan doesn't work. Dr. Zomboss: 3 base ships inside a huge one?! Why didn't I think of this earlier? Blaze Fire: If we tell you, it wouldn't be secret! Glacier Ice: That's right! Your puny Shark submarine is a baby compare to the new 3 bases, there's E-Fire, E-Earth & E-Ice & it will be a combination that is easy as 1, 2, 3. It will be known as the Triple Threat Elemental Extreme! Dr. Zomboss: I don't like those names! How can it be cooler than the Shark Submarine, like Triple Threat & Extreme? Ever heard of simplicity? Glacier: Ok, ok, don't be so stingy about it. We want revenge on the heroes too, you know. Dr. Zomboss: Well maybe you should've thought of that before knocking me overboard in the middle of pastry time! Glacier Ice: Ok, ok, we've got alternative names if it helps share in the reign. How about Ace, Jack, King? Blaze Fire: Nope. Rocky Road Earth: I don't even play cards. Glacier Ice: Rock, Paper, Scissors? Dr. Zomboss: You can't be serious. Glacier Ice: How about Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Moe? Dr. Zomboss: No. Glacier Ice: X, Y & Z? Rocky Road Earth: Excuse me? Glacier Ice: Red, Redd & Ready? Blaze Fire: Oh hell naw! (Back on the Cruise ship) SpongeBob: (Narrating) As time went by, we learned more and more about relaxing and enjoying life from our new friends. Soon, everyone was having a good time. Everyone but Sonic, who still hadn't got used to the idea, so he started hatching an escape plan, and this is what happened... (Sonic smiles slyly) (Scene cuts to Sonic talking to Tails) Tails: Why would I be worried about the X-Tornado? Sonic: Well, Tails, did you ever think that just maybe, machines can get lonely? I bet the X-Tornado's been awful lonesome since you went away. Tails: Oh no! I never even thought of that! I feel so guilty! How could I have ever abandoned you like that? Poor little X-Tornado! Sonic: I got him! (Next..) Amy: Do you really mean that, Sonic? Sonic: Well, sure I mean it, Amy. I think you're just about the cutest thing I've ever seen. The way you swing that little hammer of yours around, my heart beats a million times a minute. I know, you could never care for somebody like me. I guess it's just the way it has to be... Perhaps you could go on if you would only swing that hammer once more. Amy: You want it, you got it! (Amy swings her hammer wildly. Soon, Sonic is down on the ground in front of Grass Knuckles and Eddy, Applejack, Flain, Teslo & Seismo.) Eddy: She's a maniac, I tell ya! Seismo: As in, beserk? Sonic: Uh-huh. Soon this boat's gonna drive everyone bananas sooner or later... Grass Knuckles: What do you think, Eddy? Maybe we should ask the captain if we should turn the ship around. (Sonic's ears perk up) Eddy: Either that or something fishy with Sonic. Applejack: I hear that loud & clear. What exactly drove them to go bananas then? Teslo: That, even I don't know. Cream: Did he really truly say that, Amy? Amy: It's the truth, Cream! He said his little heart beat faster every time I swung my hammer. He's so dreamy. Cream: Wow, that's so sweet! Cheese: Chao. (Eddy, Applejack, Flain, Seismo, Teslo and Grass Knuckles sweatdrops) Amy: I have a feeling that someday soon, Sonic's gonna ask me to be his girl... Cream: Really? Cheese: Chao Chao! (Sonic tries to crawl away) Eddy, Applejack & Grass Knuckles: (Yelling) SOOOONIIIIIIC!!!! (Somewhere underwater) (A glacier base with a big Z on the door is seen. Inside, Dr. Zomboss has finished his newest and unstoppable invention.) Dr. Zomboss: At last. My Mega Zombot 6000 is complete! And this time, I've equipped it with an inpenetrable force field. Now we'll see who gets the last laugh, Elemental Force. (Brain Freeze is seen getting a popsicle from the freezer) Dr. Zomboss: Hey! I told you no desserts until the brains are ours! (Takes the popsicle from Brain Freeze who walks off, depressed. Zomboss secertly licks the popsicle, but ends up getting it stuck on his tounge) You disgust me, Brain Freeze, (Back on the Cruise) SpongeBob: Everyone, look! Chris: An iceberg, we're near the glaciers! King Joseph: Jackson, where's Amy? She's missing the sightseeing. Jackson Piraka: We could explain, but try asking Sonic that. (point to Sonic on top of a pole, where Thok is still meditating from above, because of Amy having to chase Sonic, that made him stuck on top of the pole in the first place) Amy: Sonic, come on. You cant stay up there all day. Don't you want to see all the wonderful things I can do with this hammer? It's pretty amazing, but you've gotta see it up close, got it? SpongeBob: What the...?! Sonic! What are you doing up there? Get down from there! Sonic: Ah, no thanks! I'll just stay up here, catch some rays. Maybe another time. Amy: (angrily) All right, that's it! You come down off that pole this instant! Got it?! (Amy repeatedly hammers the mast, causing Cream to panic) Thok: Hey! What the...? (Falls off the mast, screaming as he hit the Glacier) Ow! Edd: I think it's best to stay out of it. Pinkie Pie: Thok, are you ok? Thok: (comes out of the Thok shaped hole in the Glacier) You try meditating on top of a mast in peace & get knocked off by a raging pink hedgehog! Now please get me back on the ship! (Soon, something emerges from the water) Patrick: Hey, guys! I see something. (The Mega Zombot 6000 and the Zombie Heroes come out of the water) Dr. Zomboss: We meet again, you miserable weeds. Plant Heroes: DR. ZOMBOSS! Vezok: (confused) Come again? Dr. Zomboss: The one and only. Thought you could take a pleasure cruise without us, eh? Well, think again! (However, he was also interrupted by the Triple Threat Elemental Extreme, piloted by Glacier Ice, Blaze Fire & Rocky Road Earth as well, rising from the water, after their giant Iceberg Lair opens up.) Jackson Piraka: That's no glacier...! Glacier Ice: Did you forget about us too?! If anyone'a going to sink that cruise ship! It's going to be the Elemental Force. Haha! Blaze Fire: Your going to crash & burn when we're through with you! Rocky Road Earth: You made Rocky mad! Rocky make you dead! Sonic: (as Amy is sitting on Sonic's back with a smug look) Heheh... I was wondering how long it would take for you & your Elemental Bozos to show up. You all started to crumble yet? Rocky Road Earth: Me no like you for insult! I reform myself! Blaze Fire: And we're just getting warmed up! Glacier Ice: Alright alright! Spread out! Our Triple Threat Elemental Extreme will sunk your cruiser ship! Hope you can swim! Dr. Zomboss: And like you have a chance of stopping me this time, Not with my force field engaged! Now Mega Zombot 6000... (Hears a phone ringing and answers it) Hello? No, I'm not gonna change the name! (He answers a second phone) What do you mean The Mega Zombot 6000's not all that! (Hangs up both phones) I need some new minions. Sonic: Come on! Try and catch me! What are you waitin' for? Dr. Zomboss: Oh, Sonic...? Sonic: Yeah, what? Dr. Zomboss: You're not going nowhere fast! (Sonic finds out he's running on ice, not going anywhere) Sonic: Oh no! Dr. Zomboss: Now, Smash! Your Slammin' Smackdown! (The Smash jumps up and slams the glaicer with his fists, sending Sonic & Thok into the air) Thok: Seriously, no respect for the ice & cold. Chris: Oh, watch out! (Electric Boogaloo is zapping Sonic & Thok from iceberg to iceberg with his electric powers) Dr. Zomboss: I should make a music video of this sometime. King Joseph: Okay, this has gone long enough! Green Shadow! Stop this lightning disco! (Green Shadow jumps and shoots a huge pea at Electric Boogaloo who gets hit by it) King Joseph: Captain Combustible! Use your Blazin' Bark! And get Sonic's footing back! (Captain Combustible flares up his flames and shoots a beam at Sonic, giving him the ability to stop slipping on the ice. Sonic then lands smoothly on one of the icebergs) Sonic: Not bad, Fire Tree man. Now if I could only keep my feet from slipping, this ought to be a piece of cake! Dr. Zomboss: Heroes! Attack! (The Zombie Heroes charge towards the cruise ship) King Joseph: To victory, Heroes! (The Plant Heroes started to fight back, with Grass Knuckles throwing punches at The Smash and Citron shooting at Super Brainz) Blaze Fire: (blasting the flames from the E-Fire ship, at the Plant Heroes & Zombie Heroes, aiming for the cruise ship) Today's forecast is gonna be a scorcher! Glacier Ice: (blasting icicle shards from his E-Ice ship, at the cruise ship & at Sonic) The glaciers are my turf, Sonic! You & Jackson will pay for sinking our flying cruiser! Jackson Piraka: (clashing at the Zombies, slashing them down with the team's help) The Elementals too! I bet that they brought this Zomboss along for the ride! Everyone! Protect the ship & don't let the zombies bite you! Rico Rahkshi: (turns to Jospeh as the Crossover Heroes all pitch in to blast at the Zombies & at Zomboss & the Elemental Force, while dodging the oncoming cannonballs launched by Cannon from the E-Earth ship) And about the Elementals, Joseph? We told you this would happen! King Joseph: Relax, Spudow knows what to do. (Spudow takes his head off, which grows back underneath. He then throws his previous head which is a red potato bomb and it explodes on The Triple Threat Elemental Extreme with extreme force) Blaze Fire: (hanging onto the ship with the two) Hey! Who's rocking the ship here?! Glacier Ice: Still, so you want a showdown huh? (blasts ice beam at the cruise ship, attemping to freeze at the Plant Heroes) (Professor Braintstorm appears behind Chris who is about to bite him by surprise) Solar Flare: Chris! Get down! (Puts on her goggles, flares up and shoots a fireball at Professor Brainstorm while Chris ducks under the fireball, while Professor Brainstorm gets hit by it) Rocky Road Earth: (as Blaze Fire & Glacier Cie continues blasting fire & ice at the heroes, cruise ship & zombies) Two can play this game! (Pulls out a large cannonball from the ship & launches it at Spudow with brute strength) Rocky Smash! SpongeBob: (blasting bubble bombs at the zombies, while the Piraka continue blasting Zamor launchers at the Zombies) Joseph, I've think we've only made them mad! Mixels: (mixed into their Max Forms) Max! Flexers Max: (as the Max Mixels try to stop more cannonballs from being launched, while blasting their Elemental blasts at the zombies) We've got to turn this ship around! Jackson Piraka: (quickly rushes to help Sonic, while the Mane 6 & the Eds get the citizens to stay inside the ship for safety while helping SpongeBob, Patrick & the Piraka blasting at the Zomboss & Elemental Force, while slashing through the zombies on his way to the hedgehog) Sonic! It would've been easier if we have the X-Tornado right now. Rico & I only have our X-Forms to suffice. "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes